Grey Day
by FanGirl16
Summary: "We're here because it is Grey Day" "What the hell is that?" "It is a festival where all of Domino comes to celebrate" Marik turned a curious gaze to the stage where several hand puppets were dancing around the wood. His lips curled up at the sight of such happy children squealing at the moving puppets. Thiefshipping. Companion piece. For Miss Macabre Grey.


Grey's birthday thiefshipping

**More thiefshipping from me. I know I haven't written much for the past month, but I've had so much drama going on. I'm happy to say that I am more in the writing mood and will hopefully get updates finished (it helps that my holiday is coming up). **

**So this one shot is written for my friend, Miss Macabre Grey, whose birthday is today. I have written this for her as a little thiefshipping present which is a companion piece with Jem Kallop's deathshipping. Check it out here (take away spaces): www. fanfiction s/9480201 /1/ Grey-Day. We wrote these oneshots separately but they both link together so it is worth reading both so you can see the different characters perceptions. I hope you like it.**

**Also, there will be mentions of 'Kek' who is Yami Marik. The name was created by Grey so I am going to use it for her. I will be spelling Ryou 'Ryo' as Grey prefers it that way. Since it is her birthday then I will be writing how she wishes. Have a lovely day, dear. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

"Marik, why the bloody hell are we here?"

A small tanned boy scowled and tugged again on the pale hand by his side. That was the twentieth time Bakura had asked that. It was actually starting to piss him off at the insistent question. Of course, Marik had snapped at him to be quiet and follow him. He didn't see the point in explaining something so soon before they actually got to the festival. Bakura would just keep repeating the question or add more annoying comments as they made their way to the crowded streets. At least at the moment Bakura had quietened down when Marik hadn't replied to him this time. Instead Marik set his scowl on Bakura and proceeded to lead them both down a path towards a small park.

He had ordered Kek to meet him by the large lamppost across the street from the park. At the time he hadn't expected that Bakura would take forever to leave their house, so now they were late for meeting Kek. Though, Marik should have expected this because Bakura despised the other Egyptian.

Marik had no idea why.

Maybe it was jealousy or something. Kek was Marik's friend as they had met a few years ago back in Egypt. Of course, Bakura was his friend too…well more like lover. They had only just started their new relationship and were still adjusting to it. And what better way to go out and bond than on Grey Day! Every year on July 11th was a festival in the centre of Domino. Marik had only heard of it last year and had been determined to drag Bakura to it, whether they were together or not. It seemed a plus when he had spotted Kek walking by him and had told him to meet them both by the park. The day was going to be great.

That was if Bakura had gotten out of bed earlier. Now they were late and Kek had probably gotten impatient and wandered off. By how Bakura slowed in his walking, Marik had a feeling that they would never know. They still had to walk through the park to reach the other side yet.

"Marik…"

"What?" he finally snapped, growling as he swirled to glare up at his partner. Bakura raised an eyebrow, a lazy smirk decorating his face.

"Someone's pissy" Bakura chuckled as he dodged Marik's swatting hand. However, he wasn't able to pull his other hand from Marik's as the tanned nails dug deeply into Bakura's palm. He wasn't phased though and kept his dancing eyes on Marik's glare.

"I'm 'pissy' because you are being irritating" Marik hissed.

"How so?" Bakura laughed again at Marik's furious expression. He couldn't understand why the boy had such a temper. Hadn't he wanted to come out to celebrate? Well, he hadn't wanted to come out since Kek was apparently meeting them. He couldn't stand that bastard. At least they were away from that Egyptian for the moment, and Bakura was going to enjoy this private time with Marik.

"See, you're doing it again"

"Doing what?" Bakura grinned. Marik groaned and squeezed Bakura's pale hand tightly as he tried to drag them further into the park. The pale boy kept his feet planted on the floor, refusing to shift.

"Gods, Bakura. Why are you being such an annoying asshole today?" Marik cried when he could not, for the life of him, yank Bakura even an inch forward.

"I only asked why we were here, nothing more"

"Then you started acting insufferable" Marik decided trying to pull Bakura along with him was hopeless so he released Bakura's hand. Instead he placed his hands on his hips, imitating an angry mother scolding her child. It was actually quite comical seeing Marik in that stance.

"I'm being myself, Marik. If you can't handle me then why the hell did you get with me?" Marik stopped short at that and peered up at Bakura through his blond fringe.

"I can handle you, doesn't mean I have to like it, fool" Marik narrowed his eyes and turned on his heel, his back to Bakura as he readied himself to strut through the park. Bakura wasn't having any of that though and reached forward tilting his head. His body swirled around Marik as he pulled the boy to him.

"Don't be like that. You know you can't stay mad at me" Bakura purred as he spun Marik around and stared down at him, crimson eyes wide and round. Marik's lips curled up at the absolute ridiculousness of that expression. It looked positively startling coming from Bakura. A tiny chuckle escaped him and he pressed his lips firmly to Bakura's. Immediately the smirk and narrowed eyes were back as Bakura kissed that mouth, slipping his tongue out to run it along Marik's bottom lip. Marik grinned as he parted his lips allowing Bakura to explore his mouth, running his tongue along Marik's teeth. A string of saliva kept their mouths attached as Marik pulled away gasping.

"That innocent look is such a turn off, Kura" Marik chuckled as he cupped his partner's cheek, breaking the string of saliva between them. Bakura leaned forward, nibbling at the tanned ear lobe.

"It got you gasping, didn't it?" Bakura purred into the ear, biting harshly on the flesh causing Marik to groan.

"You look hideous like that" Marik finally managed to moan out as Bakura crashed their hips together.

"Really?" Bakura laughed, smirk pulling up his lips as he planted kisses along Marik's jaw. The Egyptian's mind clouded over as Bakura's fingers trailed along his revealed stomach. The muscles flexed in response making Bakura's fingertips dig further into him. The pale boy purred low into Marik's ear, gripping the flesh between his teeth and tugging playfully. Marik's ears were always the most sensitive part and if played with right could result in the most delicious of moans. Of course, Bakura had had a lot of time to learn this which made it far too easy to create the soft noises. A pink tongue darted out and licked along the tanned neck, sucking momentarily.

"Hn, mmm…you…you look like Ryo when you pull that face" Marik gasped.

"It's a damn good job I don't pull those faces then, isn't it?" Bakura murmured as his fingers danced across the skin. A beautiful groan swept through the air as Marik threw his head back, blond locks falling down his back. "You ought to be quiet…" Bakura continued, sucking harder on the exposed neck. "…we are in a very public place right now"

Marik growled, forcing his fingers into the white strands of hair to pull Bakura closer. "I wouldn't be making these noises if you weren't such a horny bastard"

"You've never complained before" Bakura muttered into Marik's neck. The Egyptian closed his eyes and rested his head back as he listened to the suckling noises of Bakura's tongue. The white haired boy grinned against the skin and nipped up to the ear lobe again eliciting another moan from Marik. It was surprisingly so much fun to just stand here and tease in such a sexual way. Usually Marik wouldn't allow any frisky activities in public so Bakura took this as a chance to change that. The thin fingers brushed Marik's waist, travelling dangerously low. Marik didn't seem to notice as the lust filled his mind, brown fingers mixing with white hair.

Bakura took this as a positive sign and reached lower, slipping his hand down into Marik's pants and tickling the tip of the cock. _That _brought Marik's mind back to the present. Immediately Marik clamped a hand over Bakura's invading wrist, effectively pulling it from his pants and back to where it should be. Marik's glazed violet eyes focused once again and he managed to glare teasingly up at Bakura.

"Now, now. We're in a very public place after all" Marik grinned at the irritated look that flashed across the pale face. He knew how annoyed Bakura got when he was cock blocked so that was why Marik usually teased him. It was so easy to wind up Bakura. That was why it was so much fun. Turning from Bakura again, Marik purposefully swung his hips out making his stance that much more attractive. The perfect ass, clad in dark shorts, stuck out at an angle which made a small bulge tighten his trousers. Marik laughed at Bakura's flustered features, a sly smile gracing his bronze face. "What's the matter, Kura? Like what you see?" Marik bent down ever so slightly, his blonde locks falling over his shoulder revealing more caramel flesh.

Bakura growled and leapt forward, gripping onto Marik's hips and pulling him backwards into his chest. "You fucking tease"

"That's me"

Bakura rolled his eyes and loosened his grip on the hips. Instead he settled on wrapping his one arm around Marik's waist, pulling him to his side. Marik sighed and leaned against Bakura, locking his tanned arm around Bakura's waist, both mirroring the other. Bakura hadn't a clue where they were going or what Marik planned to do when they got there. So he just followed his partner through a few bushes towards the entrance of the park.

"Marik, why are we here?" Bakura asked as they passed a few trees. The park was surprisingly quiet considering all the crowds of people that were running around. There were a few cheers and applauding nearby which showed there was some sort of show going on. Quiet music could be heard drifting through the air towards the two boys. Neither one paid attention to it though. Bakura instead decided to listen to the still gasping breaths of his partner curled at his side. Marik was definitely still trying to calm himself after their little activities earlier. Bakura grinned showing his sharp teeth, enjoying the feeling of Marik's body pressed against him. His arm founds its way up onto the tanned shoulders, pulling him closer. "Marik?"

The other didn't move so Bakura raised an eyebrow in question. "Hey" Bakura reached up his free hand to poke the other roughly. "Don't you dare fall asleep on me. We haven't even gotten to me fucking you yet so you can stay awake" A grumble sounded from his side before a pair of narrowed eyes peeked up at him.

"Who says you'll fuck me?" Marik commented as he led them both to a large tree near the centre of the park. The sounds around them were much louder now and the park seemed much livelier. More people from a range of ages strolled around the rocky paths. Strangely no one was looking their way, though there were much more things going on to attract attention. Especially now that they were in a shaded area hidden by trees, no one would know what suspicious things would be going on. Bakura grinned and pushed Marik back so that he leant against the tree. Marik gasped at the sudden force but quietened as Bakura's lips pressed to his. Bakura thrust his hips against Marik's, forcing the boy harder into the bark. His back ached at the force of being pushed against a hard surface, but he didn't complain when Bakura rested a palm to his stomach once again.

Bakura leaned even closer and nibbled again on that sensitive flesh. "I say" a shiver ran its way up Marik's spine at the words. As the teeth dug down on the tanned shoulder, that pale palm shifted upwards this time. The fingers ghosted up the chest in a slow, teasing manner creating groans and grinds from Marik. When the fingers eventually reached the hardened nipple, Marik bit down on his lip and turned his head to the side. His violet eyes slid closed as he forced his hips to meet Bakura whilst said pale boy bit down particularly hard on Marik's skin. The eyes flew open and head snapped back only to notice the large amount of public in the park now. If this carried on anymore they would definitely be noticed. Marik did not appreciate having ogling eyes staring at his and Bakura's suggestive positions.

Marik looked straight at the red eyes and gently took hold of Bakura's hand so that it was removed from his chest.

"What now?" Bakura growled, though there was no venom in his voice. Marik moved away from the tree and leant into Bakura, pressing several kisses to the pale neck.

"Not here" Marik replied, tugging Bakura out from under the shady tree and into the sunlight again. Bakura hooked their arms together and let Marik lead them to wherever the hell he thought was a good place for them.

"So, you prefer getting frisky in the bushes, Marik?" Bakura laughed. Marik turned and narrowed his eyes up at his friend, staying silent. This only caused Bakura to cackle even more. When his laughter had finally decided to settle down, they had both made it deeper into the park. To Marik, it sure did seem much larger than usual. It was probably because they were taking so long to actually get to where they were supposed to meet Kek.

They walked in silence for a while, merely holding each other close as they headed towards a rather large looking stage. Its back was facing them but they could hear clapping and laughter from the other side. Bakura stared at in suspicion. Why was something like this doing in the middle of a park? He looked down at Marik for answers but all he found was a huge grin plastered on the boy's face. A white eyebrow raised.

"You never did answer my question" Bakura said suddenly pulling Marik from his thoughts. Marik stared at him confused for a moment before a smirk graced his features.

"Questions" Marik replied

"Answer them"

"Ask nicely" Marik grinned, cocking his head to the side. Bakura leaned closer, his eyes dancing.

"Make me"

Those were all the invitations Marik needed before he pounced on Bakura sending them rolling across the grass. Bakura grinned at the sudden weight on his body. Marik was such a fucking tease. The pale boy pulled Marik down until the Egyptian was straddling his waist, keeping them both together. Marik leant down, his sweet breath tickling the pale cheek.

"Ask me nicely and I might answer" Bakura grinned and rested his hands on the tanned thighs either side of his chest.

"Why the _fuck _are we here?" Marik sighed and sat up slightly. He supposed that was the nicest he was going to get from Bakura. If he kept pushing then Bakura would definitely get all 'pissy'. That was something Marik didn't want to deal with today.

"We're here because it is Grey Day"

"What the hell is that?"

"It is a festival where all of Domino comes to celebrate"

"Why is it called Grey Day? I wouldn't have thought you'd take part in anything involving that colour" Bakura smirked. Marik's eyes narrowed and he raised himself up so he towered over his partner, crossing his arms.

"For your information, I like grey. And how the frig should I know why it is called that? I suppose it was named after some girl or something"

"What makes you think it is named after a girl?"

"I don't. Urgh! Your being an asshole again" Marik's lips puckered into an unattractive pout. Bakura laughed and pulled himself up again to stand beside his partner.

"I'm merely asking you questions, Marik. No need to get all pissy"

"I'll show you pissy" Marik growled as he suddenly turned on his heel and stormed off in the opposite direction to Bakura. The pale boy chuckled at the other's temper and jogged over to him. Marik didn't even turn when Bakura pressed a palm to his ass cheek, giving it a small squeeze. Instead Marik kept his eyes narrowed and arms crossed as he walked around the large stage. Immediately he was met with laughing children staring in awe and excitement at the front of the stage. All the small kids sat crossed legged on the grass, hands smacking against each other's palms. Marik turned a curious gaze to the stage where several hand puppets were dancing around the wood. His lips curled up at the sight of such happy children squealing at the moving puppets.

It was odd he would find such a thing exciting, but he had spent most of his life alone and never grew up around such things. The laughter of the crowd was calming and Marik's lips grew wider as he watched one of the puppets hit another puppet. He actually began to laugh himself, washing away the anger he had felt earlier towards Bakura. This was exactly what he had planned today, to laugh and smile as he enjoyed Grey Day with Bakura. Kek was also going to be with them, finally being able to enjoy mixing with the crowd.

Thinking of the other Egyptian caused Marik's eyes to widen as he remembered Kek still waiting at the lamppost. In a swift movement, Marik had grabbed onto Bakura's fingers and pulled him through a few rows of the children. Bakura raised an eyebrow and watched Marik closely. The smile on his face clearly showed that he wasn't mad with him anymore. However the unnaturally tight grip on his hand definitely said Marik was still annoyed at Bakura's teasing. He could never win with Marik. The boy was too confusing at times, and that temper was something that needed improving. As they managed to escape the small children at the stage, Bakura spotted a flash of white from the corner of his eye. He turned to get a better look at the long flowing white but it had vanished as soon as his eyes had shifted. Strange. The way it had blown around in the breeze almost looked like hair. But that couldn't be right. There was no trace of any other human presence there. In the end Bakura settled for thinking it had been a white banner that had flown from a nearby stall.

Shrugging he set his eyes back on Marik as the boy pulled him out of the other side of the park. Marik scanned the area with wide violet eyes, his grip on Bakura's hand loosening. After a few minutes of Marik's desperate searching Bakura yawned purposefully and slid his fingers from Marik's. The boy peered up and placed his palm to his forehead.

"Oh, Ra. I knew this was going to happen" Marik groaned.

"What?" Bakura asked, turning to Marik with a puzzled gaze. Though, it was amusing to watch Marik like this. As soon as the word was out of his mouth, Bakura was faced with a furious violet glare. A tanned finger stretched towards him, poking him in the chest and forcing him back a step.

"You!" Marik snarled "You just had to make us late, didn't you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Kek, you asshole. He was waiting here for us and now he's gone"

"Good riddance" Bakura smirked, moving forward so the finger pressed harder on his chest. Marik growled and turned away, his form heading towards the crowd of people down the street. Bakura started at his friend's retreating back, reaching forward and grasping Marik's arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bakura said, his voice was low and dangerous.

"I'm going to look for Kek" Marik answered snidely. His chin rose arrogantly as he pulled his arm out of Bakura's grip. The pale boy didn't take that lightly.

"No you're not" Bakura hissed. He wasn't about to let Marik get away from him just so he could go to Kek.

"You going to make me?" Marik asked with a raised eyebrow. Before Bakura could open his mouth Marik had stormed off down the street. He stared after the boy, missing the smirk on Marik's lips, before chasing after him. There was no way Kek was going to get Marik today…or any other day. Marik had to learn that he was Bakura's and his alone. You could call him jealous but Bakura had a thing for protecting his things. Marik was his most prized possession and no bloody Egyptian was going to take him. Fucking Kek. Ooh, when he finds him…

Bakura scanned around the crowds as he pushed past various children who stood in his way. He managed to successfully knock over three children as he walked past, not caring if he had hurt them. Not that he would have checked anyway. The white hair blew behind him revealing his face to the people around him. He couldn't care less as he shoved a giant looking man aside.

It took him a while but Bakura finally spotted the head of blond hair a few feet away from him. Marik was standing at a stall with a huge grin on his face as he reached forward and gripped something from the stall owner. Bakura growled and headed over to the boy, his fists swinging at his sides. A rather long forced breath hissed through his teeth when he made it over to the stall. Marik immediately heard it and glanced up at his partner with innocent violet eyes. In favour of that, Bakura's red gaze hardened.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Bakura snarled. Marik grinned.

"What? Worried?" Bakura's nails dug harshly into his palms at that.

"What are you doing?" Bakura repeated.

"Playing a game, what does it look like?" Marik stated as he walked over to Bakura, cupping his cheek gently.

"Don't get all soppy with me" Bakura said, his tone calming slightly. Marik could still detect the annoyance there though. The Egyptian moved his hand slowly to hook behind Bakura's neck.

"But you like soppy" Bakura rolled his eyes until they settled on the prize that was gripped between Marik's fingers.

"You won?" Bakura's eyebrow rose again as he studied the golden jewellery in Marik's hand. The other blinked before pulling the prize up between them.

"You like?" Marik asked with a smirk. The gold glistened against the sunlight as Marik slowly reached around Bakura's neck. His thin fingers fastened the brown string around the pale neck, letting the golden ring dangle against Bakura's chest. It looked stunning on Bakura and seemed to make the pale skin glow. Marik smiled and played with the sharp spikes that hung from it. "I didn't think you liked jewellery, Kura"

"I like gold, not jewellery" Bakura answered quickly which made Marik smile. The two boys stayed quiet for a moment, Marik fingering the trinket around Bakura's neck. They seemed to enjoy the silence between them, so it wasn't until Marik's stomach rumbled that they both laughed.

"Haven't you eaten today?" Bakura chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Marik's waist.

"Of course I have"

"Seems like it" Bakura sighed, leading them back through the crowds. He knew this area of Domino well, even with all these annoying people walking around. So it hardly took them any time to reach a small café a few streets away from the festival. It was much quieter around here, though the area was dark and shaded. What better place to be able to mess around and not get disturbed? Marik seemed to have the same idea as he carelessly pulled Bakura to him so he trapped himself between his friend and the brick wall. He gripped Bakura's black trench coat so it made it much easier to yank the boy to him and smash their lips together. Bakura responded as he parted his lips allowing Marik to lick past his teeth and into his wet mouth. Pale hands caressed Marik's sides, running his fingers along the soft skin.

As Marik's tongue lapped his lips, Bakura's left palm pressed against the wall. Marik was thoroughly trapped now, but he didn't give a damn. Instead he groaned particularly loud as Bakura reached his right hand down to pull Marik's tanned thigh up. It automatically locked around his waist pulling their hips together.

"Hnng…Mmm…Kura" Marik moaned deliciously into Bakura's mouth. He could taste the noise as it washed around his mouth with the other tongue.

It wasn't until Marik's stomach growled again that they stopped. The noise sounded so odd in this situation that it actually caused the boy's to jump. Marik groaned at the interruption and pulled away from Bakura, trying to kiss along the pale neck. Bakura had already heard the grumble which made him chuckle, pulling out of Marik's grip and setting the leg back to its usual place. He didn't miss Marik's whimper in need.

"Not here" Bakura commented, using Marik's words against him. The boy's eyes narrowed, a dark pink tinge to his cheeks. Bakura merely laughed as he quickly pecked Marik's lips and tugged his hand. The Egyptian didn't resist, just happy that he had physical contact with his friend. They would definitely have to carry this on later. Marik guessed that they wouldn't even make it back to his motorcycle before they started fucking. He knew, from how unbelievably horny Bakura was, that he wouldn't care where they did it. Probably behind a bush somewhere, Marik laughed at that thought.

Bakura intertwined their fingers as he made his way to the café door. Pressing his palm to the cold object, he pushed hard forcing the door to smash against the wall. The two stepped into the building, their eyes simultaneously growing wide at the scene before them. Marik was the first to react, turning his shocked, violet gaze on Bakura to see his reaction. The other just stared, jaw hanging open.

"What the ever loving frig is going on here?!" Marik screamed, his hand leaving Bakura's in order to grip his blond locks. He couldn't believe this.

Sitting before the two boys were another couple, one they recognised. Another Egyptian with spiky blond hair sat on his side of the table, hands linked with a pair of pale fingers. Kek's body was hunched forward over the table in order to force his tongue down a white haired boy's throat. Ryo was in a similar position on the other side of the table. His pink lips were turned up in a smile as he kissed back. Kek and Ryo's hands separated to instead play with the other's hair to keep them close. However at the sound of Marik's sudden screech, the mouths pulled away gasping. Kek groaned and kept his head facing away from Bakura and Marik. Ryo, though, stared right at Bakura who still hadn't moved an inch since coming in.

"Sup, Marik?" Kek said, turning slightly to glare at the other Egyptian. Marik's eyes narrowed dangerously at Kek, a growl forming in the back of his throat.

"Don't sup, Marik me" he snarled, walking over to yank Kek's head back painfully. Ryo's eyes seemed to grow even wider at the violence. "I come to find you, and this is what I see? You snogging someone in the middle of a public place" He hadn't really thought through what he had said before letting it slip. He could talk after groping and kissing Bakura a few minutes ago. He was much too riled up to care what he was saying, though.

Kek managed to grin cheekily up at Marik, his head starting to ache at the force of being pulled back. "Not like you haven't done it before" Kek pointedly glanced towards Bakura whose eyes seemed to have glazed over. This only caused Marik to grip the blond spikes harder, tugging sharply and ripping a bit of the scalp.

"I'm not kissing a stranger" Marik growled. Ryo immediately stood up and walked around the furniture to lay a calming hand to Marik's arm.

"Please, Marik. I didn't mean to cause trouble" Ryo tried, his fingers rubbing soothing circles in Marik's skin. The Egyptian pulled away, turning his face so he didn't have to look at their faces anymore. Kek was in such big trouble.

"I'm going to kill you!" Marik hissed to Kek, the grin on the other's face didn't even twitch.

"No need" a dark, low voice dripped from the door. Marik's head shot up at the venom that trickled from Bakura's tone. The white haired teen took a slow, threatening step forward. "Because I'm going to do it for you"

"Bakura!" Ryo cried out, covering his mouth with his hands. Bakura's fiery glare focused on Ryo for only a moment before it settled on Kek's suddenly confused gaze.

"Wait…you know each other?" the Egyptian asked, an eyebrow rising. Ryo nodded as he removed his hands giving him a chance to speak.

"He's my brother"

"Brother?" Marik didn't miss the slightly startled expression that flashed across Kek's face. However the boy masked it with a large smirk.

Marik rolled his eyes. "Didn't the identical look not tip you off?"

"No need to get snappy, Marik"

"I have every reason to, you bastard" Marik screamed, fists tightening at his sides.

"I'm his brother" Bakura perked up, his lips curving into a fanged snarl "The brother who is going to fucking kill you!" with that Bakura leapt forward, wrapping thin, pale fingers around Kek's neck. Bakura collapsed atop the strong Egyptian, crimson eyes sparking with absolute fire. He was going to kill this fucking creature whether Ryo liked it or not. He couldn't believe his own brother had been manipulated by this filth, and actually got physical with him. There was no way Bakura was going to allow them to act like this together, never mind be together. Bakura screamed furiously as his grip tightened on the throat. His sharp nails grazed the flesh making deep red marks. Bakura growled an animalistic growl when he spotted the dark, plum bruise on the tanned neck.

"Bakura! No!" Ryo shouted but it was easily drowned out by Kek's loud grunts and Bakura's screams. Marik watched everything with a neutral expression. He didn't pick the sides, though he realised that both actions were wrong. Bakura had a point that Kek needed to die. Of course, the world would be a much better place without Kek in it. But staring at Ryo's tearful expression hit Marik like a punch to the gut. Ryo obviously cared a lot for Kek if he had such a hopeless expression on his face. He was also defending him when Marik knew Kek was such a friggin psycho. With a frustrated howl, Marik launched forward and tried to reach for his partner. Before he could even get close, Kek had managed to force his legs up and kicked Bakura straight in the stomach. The pale boy fell back wobbling on his feet as he was kicked into a nearby table. Marik was actually relieved that the café was empty except for the few members of staff behind the counter. It seemed they were either too dumb to come and break up a fight or absolute cowards. Marik guessed the latter.

Bakura smirked, wiping away the small droplets of blood from his split lip. Kek rose from his seat, hands flying to his neck as he coughed violently. Of course, Ryo was by his side in an instant. However the Egyptian stepped in front of the smaller boy, grin on his face.

"I didn't think you were capable of actually getting so close to killing me, Bakura" Kek commented as he stepped forward.

"I'll be even closer on round two" Bakura hissed, launching himself at Kek. A mixture of white and brown hands swirled through the air all at once. Bakura made a fist as soon as he was close enough and forced it into Kek's chin, snapping the boy's head back. However the second punch was caught since Kek anticipated the move. This gave him the upper hand making it way too easy to swing Bakura around and kneeing his chest. Bakura coughed, falling to his knees on the cold tiled floor. A low warning snarl echoed through the air as Bakura struggled to get to his feet. He swayed but stood well enough to force his sharp elbow into Kek's face.

"You fucking prick!" Kek roared, blood trickling from his crooked nose. As he tried to take a step toward Bakura, Ryo jumped forward and in between them both. He stood bravely with his arms out stretched, blocking any and all paths of fighting.

"Stop this now. Both of you" Ryo ordered, turning his head to look at Bakura and give him a stern glare. The other didn't stop and hobbled over to his brother to push him out the way. Of course, he didn't get far at all before a tanned hand wrapped around the tails of his coat.

"Where do you think you're going?" Marik asked, his fingers tightening on the fabric.

"I'm going to murder that psycho" Bakura grinned evilly as he struggled pathetically to escape Marik's hold. It proved Bakura was in pain since he was too weak to even move away from Marik's grasp.

"No you're not" Marik said sternly, repeating Bakura's earlier words. The boy finally tore his dangerous gaze from Kek and Ryo to focus on Marik.

"You going to make me?"

Marik leant forward with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Yes"

Ryo stared at them curiously, his pale hand wrapping around Kek's giant wrist. Marik and Bakura didn't notice them anymore. Marik kept Bakura distracted enough as he turned the pale boy around to connect their lips, tongues battling for dominance. When Marik pulled away he wrapped his arms tightly around Bakura's neck, golden ring dancing between their chests.

"I'm the only one who can kill Kek. How about you kill my boredom instead?" Marik decided, sending Ryo and Kek a harsh glare over Bakura's shoulder.

"How exactly?" Bakura grinned slyly.

Marik's finger twirled around a long strand of Bakura's hair, running up and down the boy's shoulder. "By buying me lunch"

"You wish. I don't buy anything, I'm a thief, remember?" Bakura answered coolly.

"But you'll buy me something, right, Kura?" Bakura rolled his eyes at the foolish expression on the tanned face. Marik always seemed to want to use that to get what he wanted…or sex. The latter worked more often.

"You're buying" Bakura poked Marik's side and turned away, heading to the farthest table from Kek and Ryo. When he was seated comfortably in the corner, Bakura glared straight at Kek gesturing that he was watching him at all times. Ryo gulped. However he seemed to calm considerably when Kek placed a teasing arm around his waist, pulling him down on a seat. They were sitting beside each other this time. Obviously Bakura hated the very sight of it, but his attention soon shifted when Marik came back to the table with two large sandwiches.

Predictably, Marik settled down beside Bakura, curling up at his side and thumbing the bleeding white knuckles. He sighed and reached up to lick away the trail of blood that still dribbled from his split lip. Bakura seemed to accept the help and pulled Marik onto his lap for a heated kiss. The copper taste swirling around their tongues as the saliva coated their mouths.

"Mmm…" Bakura moaned into their kiss, even after they had pulled apart for air. "You know, you have been even more teasing than usual"

"Hmm" Marik hummed as he rested his head on Bakura's shoulder. Bakura adjusted his thighs so Marik was sitting further in between his legs.

"We still have a lot of things to do" Bakura purred into Marik's ear, biting down on the flesh. Marik grinned.

"I believe we do. I have the perfect place for it" Marik laughed, the sex behind a bush being perfect in his mind. Especially on Grey Day.

"Really?" Bakura smirked at his partner, pushing him gently backwards until his back was pressed to the table top. The sandwiches forgotten as Bakura got onto his knees, gripping the bronze hips and moving him across the table. The boy bent down, his body slipping between Marik's thighs. Luscious lips grazed the tanned neck sensually as Marik pushed his hips upwards, and throwing his head back on the table.

"I think here is just fine"

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
